Crime Sorciere : Legacy
by alexrusso89
Summary: The guild thag reforms dark mages continues to reform mages as the notorious Dark mage Jessikah Noire joins the guild. As the next magic world games approaches the guild faces tough times ahaead
1. Chapter 1

Meredy walked into the vacant Guild master office of the Crime Sorciere guild. Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and wanted posters burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Jellal had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Blue eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning to you to."

"Jellal, this is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What ?"

"Recruiting Jessikah Noire? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good, then you know why"

"With all due respect, she massacred an entire town, this is a bad idea ,you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Allegedly," Jellal corrected with a lazy smirk. "Look, she is a powerful mage, and before you say that about killing a town so did Ur." Exclaimed Jellal.

"Cut the shit, why her?, something I need to know?!" Ur replied walking in.

"Calm down"

"Yea, Jellal wants to recruit Jessikah Noire..."

"Meredy, i do like your accusing tone."

" Meredy calm down" Ur said taking a seat.

The three Jellal, Meredy and Ultear had founded Crime Sorciere guild to help reform dark mages. The trio had been doing well both Grimoire hearts and Oracion Seis guild members had joined the guild.

" What guild was she with before?" Ultear asked

" Something called Hidden Neko " Jellal replied

" wasnt at the one Lucy Heartfelia founded then left ?" Meredy asked

Both Ultear and Jellal nodded.

Meredy sighed " Ok" she said " Lets atleast ask her if she wants to join"

Jellal smirked " Thats the spirit "


	2. Chapter 2

-Magnolia town prison-

"You are a hard lady to find" Said Jellal. His confidence with every word he spoke.

"Tsk, Fuck off" Jessi's intense gaze wouldn't go unnoticed by the former dark magd, yet he remained determined.

"Tell you what, Your getting out of here!"

"Join the Crime Sorciere guild"

" Why?"

"Better then being stuck here isnt it?" Jellal said walking off.

" Ok, ok you got a deal "

Well well well, how is our prisoner." Warden Fullbody went inside the prison yard and ate some food right at the face of the prisoner. "You really didn't think I'll let you go did you?" Lines of rifleman stood in a line pointing their guns at the prisoner.

Her grip tightened trying to break her cuffs. Yet she felt drained as said cuffs were draining her power.

"Okay get ready! Aim! Fire!" The line of soldiers shot at the helpless prisoner, yet they missed Jellal.

Jellal blocked all of the bullets, and with a smile on his face, he then launched wind gust back to the soldiers, knocking them back.

"Idiots!" Screamed Jellal and uncuffed the prisoner. The prisoner smiled under her scarf and rubbed her wrist. She stood up standing beside Jellal as Fullbody fumed.

"My law is absolute! Power is absolute! Justice will prevail!"

Jessi launched them at Fullbody, left arm connecting with his jaw.

Fullbody let out a loud groan loosing footing. Jessi's attack was immediately followed by Jellal's lightning fist, effectively knocking the Warden out of consciousness. The rest to drop their weapon raising their arm in surrender.

"Welcome to Crime Sorciere " Jellal said with a smile.

"Uh thanks i guess." Said Jessi while she tied her rainbow hair back. Oblivious to her, an exciting, tragic, and wonderful adventure awaits her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well well well what do we have here?" Asked the a menacing man as he approached the dup. He was wearing a clown attire and twirled his knives in his hands. "What do you have for me here?"

"Oh master Nicklewise, I brought a gift for you here." Said a woman who had short pink hair, her sunglasses gleamed in the sunlight.

"Great job my sweet, I always knew I could count on you." Nicklewiese slowly approach the prison in which Lucy was encased. "What say you prisoner?"

"Blehhhh!" Lucy mocked the clown by sticking her tongue out.

"Why you little piece of..." Nicklewise put his face right in front of the cage. He regained his composure and stood just a few feet from the cage, this time with caution. "You damn demon brat, you're going to get it now! Introducing, Nocklewise special cannon!" A giant cannon was revealed from under a clothe. "Get ready now you bitch! Light her up boys!"

Nicklewise subordinate immediately complied lighting the fuse of the cannon. The countdown began, yet Lucy remained smiling.

"Three, Two... bye bye!" The cannon fired causing a cloud of dust. This caused the girl who imprisoned Lucy to jump into action, she could not let this woman die for her gain. But before she could run in front of the cannon ball, someone else beat her to it.

"Seriously?." The smoke cleared and revealed Natsu catching the cannonball in his hands, he threw it into the sky causing it to explode in the air. Everyone was surprise other than Lucy.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy said, Jellal appeared and began to punch the metal cage and broke it into pieces. "Ahhh finally! Thanks for the help!" Lucy looked at the girl who trapped her, confusing her.

"Wait I didn't even do anything?" Replied the girl.

"Alright lets beat this clown up!" Natsu stood in the middle with Lucy to his right and Jellal and Jessi to his left.

"Lets end this." Jessi cracked her fist and launched a punch at one of the cronies, while the other got to work with another group.

"You! Betrayed me!" Nicklewise exclaimed looking directly at the girl. Cabaji! Mohji! Get them!"

Cabaji was a swordsman who rode a unicycle. He charge at the girl causing her to draw her sword. "I will make you bleed girl, from one swordsman to another!"

Mohji went for Jellal, riding his trusty lion toward the mage. "Go Richie! Tear him to pieces!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was face to face with Nicklewise.

"You damn brat causing all this problem. Now I'll really kill you." Nicklewise threw knives at Natsu which he easily dodged.

"I can't lose here you know!" Natsu launched Lightning at Nicklewise which he easily dodged, the strange thing was, Nickelwise's head was detached from his body, then his hands circled behind Natsu and cut him in the arms.

Natsu aimed right at Nicklewise's feet, hitting them right on the mark.

Nicklewise's face turned into a dark shade of red as he screamed in agony. His body returned back to normal as he grasp his feet while jumping up and down. He then looked up at Natsu ready to curse him but was met with a barrage of punches.

"Dragon Gatling!" This effectively knocked the clown of his feet and caused him to pass out.

Natsu won this battle.

Meanwhile Jellal was barely breaking a sweat as Mohji was barely any trouble for him. The giant lion was a nuisance but it was no trouble at all. He disposed of the duo by knocking them out with a punch. He breathed out a sigh of relief as his quick victory made him feel a little bit better. "Atleast I'm not too tired. Wonder how everyone else is doing." Jellal began to walk away from the fight, Mohji and Richie were on top of each other passed out from the uneven battle.

Lastly, Cabaji drew his sword against a worthy opponent. The woman he was battling was skilled making it a difficult victory.

"I got to admit, you're giving me a bit of trouble. Do you have a name before I kill you?"

"Yeah my name is Jessikah Noire" Jessi let out a sigh as they clashed once more as this time Jessi would gain an advantage by unleashing some exploding spell.

Natsu and Jellal arrived as soon as Jessi gained the upper hand, slicing Cabaji across the chest. Jessi won the battle.

"Great job, Where's Lucy?" Asked Natsu.

"Umm."

"Great...!"

During the battles no one had noticed Lucy had been kidnapped.


	4. Chapter 4

The Crime Sorciere guild has seen better days. It isn't that it is poorly designed, or collapsing on itself. It just looks tired, like an elder who has seen too much and just wants to shut their eyes and sleep forever.

It's an old, two story domicile. But its wooden walls are patchy with white, and something like mold clings to the shutters. The windows are dusty, but not filthy, and the front door's Hunter green paint chips away with the guild logo painted on it. Sandwiched, as it is, between two larger buildings, the place seems abandoned, but a faint light from inside indicates someone is home.

The front door opens. After a short walk down a flight of stairs until they reached a lock that required a palm print, "New security system", Jelial said, impressed The machine scanned his print and the door opened, revealing a darkened room with a small table in the middle. The lights flicked on, "Welcome home", Meredy stated.

The sighting of torn-up sofas, fast food containers and cups and horrendous smells were almost common to come across when stepping into the house that belonged to The Guild. The smell of sour milk being overwhelming. Ever since Fairy Tail had returned Crime Sorciere had fallen on hard time, being there was only four guild members left.

Sitting on the couch was Ultear. She was one of the guild's founders, and her light blue eyes were as ethereal as she was. Sitting beside her on the ripped up sofa was new memeber Jesiskah " Jessi" Noire. Meredy was in the process of collapsing onto a chair she was sitting on. She was hoping that Jelial would be able to pull through with something and give them some better living conditions soon; because there was no way that they could keep living like this. Tying her hair up into a ponytail, Meredy got up to get some air. She took a deep breath as she breathed in the crisp air outside.

The wind ruffled her red hair gently as she tried to collect her thoughts.

Meredy heard the door to the open. She could hear Ultear, and based on the sound, Jelial wasn't in a good mood; however, there was also something in his tone . . . excitement?

"Hi" said Meredy as she came into the living room. " We need to start taking requests " Ultear stated. Jelial nodded " I agree, me and Jessikah will start tomorrow " He replied " Not just you two, we all will" Meredy said, Jessikah nodded meekly. Jelial noticed " Whats wrong with her?" He asked, " Oh Ultear put our guild logo on her lower back and she doesnt like it " Meredy replied rather chirpy.

Jessikah sighed " Guess im part of the guild now" she said leaning back on the ripped sofa.


End file.
